Drabbles
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: A collection of the different drabbles I've written on my VT tumblr. Chapter 5 contains Larry and Petunia kissing in various verses in various places.
1. Phobias

**Maniaphobia**

Sometimes, he'd stare at himself in the mirror and wonder if it was worth it. He loved his friends. He loved his job. Most of the time. But sometimes…the character work became all too _real_. Maybe he was putting in too many hours, maybe he was spending too much time in costume…

…or maybe he was losing it.

It was a thought that came to mind a little too frequently for his liking. Each time he got into a new character a little too closely, it took him longer and longer to break. Separating art from reality used to be so easy. So why wasn't it as easy anymore?

It was in these moments that he felt his weakest. Staring at himself in the mirror, trying to differentiate, without the costume, what made him and Luntar all that different? Him and S-Cape? Him and Rattan?

He was almost ready to let the madness overcome him. Stop fighting the terror and give in.

But like a beacon of light, Ellen was always there, stepping in at just the right time. She always knew what was wrong, but she didn't have to say it. They just looked at each other, and they'd know. So instead she'd ask if he wanted to stay in, order pizza, catch up on America's Got British Judges. And he'd always say yes.

Because he loved her, and her love was the only thing that assured him that reality was the better place to be.

* * *

**Atelophobia**

He was slipping. It was obvious to him, and yet everyone else seemed so oblivious. He tried his damnedest to make the show perfect, and for a while, it seemed like it was _working_! But of course, nothing lasts forever. Things were catching fire and the level of unpreparedness that backstage possessed was translating on screen. And as far the tomato could tell, he was the only one who cared.

And it was driving him insane. They had a show to produce! They had investors who would drop them if they didn't make returns! He loved his coworkers, he really did, they were like family to him! But sometimes…sometimes he wished he was around people who would take this a little more seriously.

And now there was a mouse. A wild mouse running around backstage. Petunia and Larry's shrieks of terror could be heard miles away, as the two had lept onto a table in fear, each trying to push the other in front to protect themselves.

Mr. Lunt had decided it was a good time to whip out the pepper spray. Unfortunately, he didn't spray the bottle close enough to the ground, and now the veggies were all teary-eyed.

Junior had suggested they make a small trail of cheese to lead it outdoors, but unfortunately, the gourds had eaten it.

This was the final farewell to the studio. Bob was sure of it. He couldn't get anyone's attention. It was full blown chaos! They were going to end up burning down the studio. He began counting the seconds.

And then, a loud noise was heard. The steel door being slammed shut was like the hallelujah chorus. "Would you stop all of zis nonsense, s'il vous plait?" the diva cried. She eyed the mouse, giving it a death glare no one in the studio had ever seen her use before. "You, vile little creature…" she seethed, leaning down and picking it up "Are causing way too much trouble for your petite size!"

Angrily, she hopped over to the window and hurled it outside with a herculean strength. The tomato's jaw dropped, as he stared at her, completely awe-stricken "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!" she cried, before hopping back into her dressing room and slamming the door shut.

* * *

**Spectrophobia**

It wasn't like having sleepovers was anything new. They had been doing it for what felt like 20-odd years, despite the fact that they were only seven.

No no, what made this time different was the creaky noises Laura kept hearing. It was unsettling. The poor girl's mind raced as every possibility came to mind. But only one made absolute sense. Ghosts. They had to be.

What if it didn't want them there? What if it was warning them to get out?

"Junior…" she whispered, nudging her friend a little. "Junior…" she whined.

Yawning a little bit the boy replied "Laura, I'm trying to sleep…"

"Junior…don't you hear the noises?" she asked, her voice strained and panicked despite being barely over a whisper.

"What noises?" he asked groggily. Another creak was heard, causing the carrot to yelp a little. "Oh those noises." Junior commented absently. "Laura, there's nothing…" he paused to yawn "…to worry about. I promise. My mom and Dad just leave the window open in the kitchen when it's nice out. It used to freak me out too…" another yawn "…but you get used to it."

"R-really?"

"Mmhmm." he nodded. "There's no reason to be scared."

Laura nodded back, smiling a little. "Okay, if you say so…"

"I _know_ so." he reassured her. After a short pause he asked "Can I go back to sleep now?"

* * *

**Astraphobia**

Tootaney was warm once again, and the citizens were more than thrilled. Most of the time.

Unfortunately with the heat came humidity, and with humidity came thunder storms. And lots of them.

Luntar had a reputation to uphold. He couldn't let the little jumps he gave every time he saw the flash of light diminish that in any way.

Luna was tired of being seen as the ship's token girl. The loud noises shook her to the core, but if there was one thing she hated more than blue puns, it was snide comments being made by her shipmates - especially those under her - about how she was just a delicate, fragile, woman.

Oliver was still a child. So by that definition, he should be the least concerned by who saw him whimpering when the thunder and lightening would start back up. But he was going to take over from his uncle someday! So he needed to be a big brave boy.

Another round hit, and all three of them let out a little yelp.

Upon hearing that they weren't the only one who cried out, they turned and eyed each other. Suddenly, all three realized, that if these two people who they admired so much were afraid of thunder and lightening, it totally justified their fear, as well.

* * *

**Achluophobia**

Petunia couldn't stop giggling. The power wasn't even _off. _It was just a flicker. And yet, Larry had yelped. "Are you afraid of the dark?" she asked, between the ongoing giggles that she couldn't control.

"Don't laugh!" he replied, hurt. "It's not funny."

"It's _adorable!_" she cried, still giggling.

Larry pouted "Don't patronize me…"

"I'm not!" she cried in defense "It's adorable! It's honestly one of the cutest things I've ever seen. I swear." she finished, a warm smile on her face.

"R-really?" he asked, wanting to believe but years of being made fun of for his child-like habits holding him back from doing so.

"Uh huh." The rhubarb replied, her mouth in between a smile and smirk, before she leaned forward and gently pecked him on the nose "Just like you."


	2. iTunes Shuffle

**Sixteen Going on Seventeen from The Sound of Music – Petunia and Madame Blue (changed to Princess Petunia and Nona from Duke and the Great Pie War)**

Princess Petunia was innocent and naive. Her mother-in-law Nona, on the other hand, was not. While Petunia saw Duke as a gentleman and fawned over him whenever he stopped by, Nona was seeing the wandering eyes. After all, all men were the same, and they all wanted one thing.

"Petunia, my dear, I zink it's time we had a little talk."

"Well sure, Nona!" Petunia replied, babbling happily, although she wasn't entirely sure where this was coming from.

Nona knew that her slightly-less-invincible son had no intentions of romancing the rhubarb. The marriage had been for entirely political reasons. And from living with Petunia as long as she did, she was sure that Petunia hadn't even _thought _of men in that way yet. "Did your parents ever speak to you about ze birds and ze bees?"

Petunia flushed profusely "W-well, of course…but I haven't ever…I mean…"

"Well, I should hope zat you plan on keeping it zat way!" the blueberry cried.

"Why would I ever? Nona, there's no…"

The blueberry cut her off "Duke is very nice boy, do not get me wrong! But men are men and they will try everyzing…and you have to wait until _after _you are married, young lady!"

* * *

**A Little More Homework from 13 The Musical – Stephan (OC) and Petunia**

"R-really?" the young prince asked, looking up, hope filling his eyes.

Petunia sighed. "Yes. But just this once!" she cried.

Stephan couldn't believe his ears. Petunia was actually going to take him to the Carnival of the Crescent Moon! "If you don't mind my asking, what made you change your mind?"

That was an excellent question. Why did she change her mind? "I guess…we all have some growing up to do, expanding our minds, even old ladies like me." she joked, nudging the smaller boy slightly. "Everyone deserves a chance."

* * *

**There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow from the Walt Disney World attraction Carousel of Progress – Petunia and Mr. Lunt **

"And cut!"

"Thank goodness." the rhubarb groaned. "I can't wait to get this blue stuff off my face."

"I need a long bath…" the gourd moaned, as he started to take his costume off, piece by piece. "What's the point of taking this stuff off?" he cried in anguish "We're just going to do another 16 hour day tomorrow!"

Petunia sighed "Tomorrow will be better."

"That's what you said yesterday!"

Petunia shook her head "I said that two hours ago."

Mr Lunt sighed "All of the days are getting squished in my head! I can't wait to wrap this one."

"You and me both."


	3. Befriend Me

**WARNING: This started out as a drabble and then got super long ****lol whoops**

Befriend Me: I will write a drabble about our characters meeting for the first time in an AU.

My selected AU – Bumblyburg without Big Idea (as in, they aren't actors)

Things were bright and bubbly in the world of Larry the Cucumber. Sure, his whole acting career fell through, but that was years ago. And honestly, he was happy writing. He didn't have anyone stifling his creative genius! And the children loved his books. And that's all he really wanted when he went into acting, anyway. Just to make people happy.

Speaking of making people happy, a hot chocolate would make _him _happy right about now, he decided. He was really craving one, especially since his usual favorite place was shut down for renovations. He was faithful to The Dream Bean, as he'd been going there for years, but his lust for chocolate had gotten to be too much!

Rounding the corner, he gently pushed open the door to Dixon Coffee &amp; Sweets. The store was a lot smaller than The Dream Bean, and a lot less crowded, too. Actually, from the looks of things, he was the only one there. "Hello?" he called out "Anyone here? Are ya even open?"

Suddenly, an employee's head popped out from under the counter "I am so sorry." She apologized immediately. "I was looking for something and no one was in and I'm still all brand new to this…" she rambled, before clearing her throat "I'm sorry. Hi there, welcome to Dixon Coffee &amp; Sweets, my name's Petunia, how may I help you?" she recited. She smiled, proud of herself for not screwing up this time. And then suddenly, after her mind settled from getting things straightened out, she actually looked at her customer. He was gorgeous. And she had already put her blinding inadequacy on display. Oh no.

"No no, it's fine! We all get all distracted sometimes! Don't worry!" he tried to reassure her. "And, uh, I'll take a hot chocolate please."

She nodded, as she muttered to herself "Hot chocolate. Yeah. Okay. I can make one of those." The little pep talk seemed to help, as she started on the beverage with what appeared to be ease.

He watched her work, mesmerized. Of course, yes, she was beautiful, but there was something else, something Larry couldn't quite put his finger on – if he had fingers, that is – that just made her seem so…well…mesmerizing. He was so lost in a dream like haze that he almost didn't hear her when she asked "So, are you a regular customer? Because if so I apologize in advance for the poor service…"

"Poor service?" he repeated, confused. "You've been nothing but wonderful!"

"Oh!" she gasped, before blushing slightly and giggling "Well thanks. But I promise the next time you come whoever serves you will be a lot better suited for this than me." She gave a nod for emphasis, before passing the drink over the counter.

He opened his mouth to protest. He wanted to tell her not to put herself down like that. He wanted to tell her that she was amazing and she had nothing to worry about. He wanted to tell her a lot of things, but instead, what came out was "Lids?"

"Oh! I am _so _sorry about that…" she apologized, reaching over to grab a lid, as the pile was less than two feet away.

Following her gaze, Larry noticed the stack and offered "Oh, I can get it."

"No really it's fine…"

"I'm already getting it! Don't even worry your pretty little…"

**-BONK-**

The two bumped heads. Backing away and each laughing sheepishly, Petunia secured the lid onto the drink. Larry picked it up and smiled. "Th-thanks!"

"You…you're welcome! And uh, have a nice day!" she called as he left.

As soon as he was definitely out of sight, she caught herself sighing contently. Maybe the big move was worth it after all.

"You know you didn't charge him, right?" came the voice of Petunia's boss from the back room.

"Dang it."

"Don't worry," her boss chuckled. "From the looks of things, you just secured yourself a regular."

Petunia hopped back to eye him, confused "What do you mean?"

"Bat your eyelashes next time. He'll leave you your biggest tip of the day."

Petunia scoffed. Men were pigs.

But two days later, she discovered that her boss was a correct pig.


	4. Hodge Podge

**AN: So...here! Take this hodge podge of all the drabbles I've written recently. I wrote like 12 today alone.**

* * *

**Larry/Petunia, Kim Possible AU**

As the police car drove away drove away, you could hear the familiar cries of "Petunia Rhubarb, you think you're all that, but you're not!"

"You really need to invest in a belt." she smirked, as her partner had once again lost his pants on the mission.

Smiling sheepishly, he argued "Even when I do they fall! And it's not like that's going to stop the mad scientists."

"Or the monkeys?" she teased.

"Don't even go there!"

Her eyes ventured to where the police car was taking the villian, and she followed it until was out of sight. Smiling proudly at the job well down, she mused "Now all we have to worry about this algebra test tomorrow."

"That's tomorrow?" Larry cried, completely in shock. He had honestly pushed it to the back of his mind.

Rolling her eyes, the redhead replied. "Need a late night study sesh?"

"And bueno nacho. And a whole lot of it."

* * *

**Larry/Petunia, "Give Me a Kiss"**

The scene was set. 2012 Big Idea New Years party. 90 seconds til midnight. He had specifically isolated himself to avoid the embarrassment of kissing someone. And there she was. Less than five feet away, eyes glued to her phone. Or at least, they _were _glued to her phone. Apparently he had been staring a little longer than he had realized, because she looked up and over at him.

Smiling, and flushing just a little bit, she nodded towards him, calling "Fun party!"

He had already started to move towards her. No. No Larry. Think about this. Why was she so magnetic? She was pulling him in. Just by smiling. "So then why are you on your phone?" he asked as soon as he was close enough to not need to shout, which was barely six inches from the rhubarb.

"Just texting my parents. Wishing them a happy new year early." she explained simply.

He smiled. "Oh! Well, that really thoughtful! I bet your parents were happy." he found himself rambling.

"Yeah, I mean…"

Petunia was cut off by the sound of the rest of the room collectively starting to chant

**"10!"**

"Oh my." she giggled, blushing.

**"9!"**

"How's it this late already?" Larry found himself asking out loud

**"8!"**

"You know…" she started, batting her eyelashes a bit

**"7!"**

"…there's that crazy tradition…"

**"6!"**

Oh dear. Larry felt his heart rate speed up almost immediately.

**"5!"**

She wasn't really suggesting that, was she?

**"4!" **

Apparently she noticed his internal struggle "I-I mean…" she started again, eyes on the ground now. She was stuttering He knew her well enough to know she didn't really stutter unless something was bothering her.

**"3!"**

"W-we don't have to…"

**"2!"**

"I was only…"

**"1!"**

Did she say something else? Probably. But he had already tuned everything out.

**"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

Daringly, he left a soft peck on her lips. The pair stood there, both smiling maybe a little too widely. "Happy New Year."

* * *

**Larry/Petunia, best friend's sibling AU**

Steve the Cucumber never talked much. Which worked out well, considering his best friend, Petunia Rhubarb, was pretty well _always _talking.

The pair had met in high school, back in the 11th grade. Her family had just moved halfway across the country and she quickly told every seat she went to sit in was being held for someone else.

After being told that 6 times, she just shook her head and sat in the back by herself. Steve felt bad, poor girl didn't know anyone and now she was sitting by herself and all. So he moved to sit with her. All he said was hi. An instant friendship was formed.

Fast forward a year and a half. They were no longer in high school. IN fact, as of 15 minutes ago, they were graduates. And everyone was piled outside to hug and take pictures.

Of course, other than a couple of her teachers and maybe a group picture with all the other girls who did drama, Petunia didn't really _have _many close connections at Bumblyburg High, so there was only one picture she really needed.

Her parents found his and suddenly two rhubarbs and two cucumbers were crying over how their little babies were all grown up, while three other cucumbers snickered and joked "Wittle baby all grown up!"

Steve shot them a dirty look. Now was not the time, brothern.

Petunia couldn't help but notice out of the corner of her eye (as she was still trying to smile and be pretty for the picture) that one of them had stopped the taunting. And that he was kinda cute. Kinda very _extremely _cute.

Finally, the flashing stopped. Petunia grabbed Steve by the tie and pulled him down towards her. "Who is _that_?" she asked, practically drooling.

"My brother." He replied skeptically.

She rolled her eyes "You know what I mean! The cute one!"

_'Mark.' _He thought

"With that gorgeous tousled hair…"

_'Bob?'_

"…and he was wearing a batman shirt under his blazer." She sighed dreamily, as though that was something normal people found attractive. Tall, dark, and batman T-shit wearing.

_'No way.' _Steve thought, almost having to stifle a giggle. _'She can't mean…'_

"And Larry's still in university! He'll be a third year at MSVU! Taking creative writing!" the cucumber parents smiled proudly, always happy to sing their sons' praises to anyone who'd listen.

Larry sighed. They were never going to get it right. "It's a double major. With drama."

"What are the odds!" Petunia's mother gasped excitedly. "That's where Petunia's going next year! Studying drama!"

"R-really?" he asked, smiling maybe a little _too _brightly.

"Yes!" her mother cried happily. "In fact….Petunia! Why don't you come over here and meet Steve's brother? He takes drama at your school!"

"Wait what?" Larry asked, eyes going large in panic. He wasn't used to talking to pretty girls all willy nilly. Especially pretty girls he was probably going to see again after.

She spun around. It was the cute one. "Y-you take drama? At MSVU?" she mentally slapped herself. Of course he does, idiot. You literally just found that out.

"Y-yeah. I uh…I sure do!"

"Cool." She smiled, fawning a little.

"Uh…yeah. Very cool." He smiled back, fighting to keep a blush off his face.

It went silent. Comfortably so. They just kinda stood there. Looking at each other. Smiling.

Steve then said the most words he'd said all day. "You know, usually they're the ones who talk too much."

* * *

**Larry/Petunia, Sitting on the Same Park Bench AU**

Larry sat perched on the park bench, happily munching on his chocolate bar. It was a great day to be alive. It was warm but not hot, there was a nice cool breeze but it wasn't windy, the sun was shining, the sky was the perfect shade of blue, and he had chocolate. What more could he ever ask for? He could probably die right now and die happy.

And then all of that changed. What more could he ever ask for? Well for one, the living aesthetic of his hypothetical dream girl had just sat down next to him. Red hair, nice smile, and even some of the stranger, more specific details, green eyes, freckles…this was her. This was the epitome of his dream girl.

"Oh!" she let out a little gasp "Do you mind if I sit here?"

And she was talking. To him. Dream girl was real and talking to him. She recognized his existence. Was this some kind of joke? Was he being punk'd?

"G-go right ahead!" he managed to stutter out. "I'm just…uh…just sitting here….eating my chocolate…."

"Thanks." She smiled, eyes darting to the ground. And then slowly, back up at him. "I-I'm Petunia, by the way." Usually, she went out of her way to make sure strangers at the park _didn't _find out her name. But it just kinda slipped out. She _wanted _him to know. She wanted to know him. It was crazy. He'd only said a handful of words…but he was _adorable_.

He smiled, looking back over to her. Petunia. It was a pretty name, he decided. Although he wasn't quite sure if he liked the name, or he just thought it was pretty because of the face he saw attached to it. "It's nice to meet ya, Petunia. I'm Larry."

"And it's lovely meeting you, Larry." She smiled. "It's a nice day out, don't you think?"

"More like perfect." He replied, somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. "Kinda makes me wish I had more planned then just eating my chocolate."

Petunia tilted her head to the side curiously. "Plans like what?"

"Oh, I dunno. Spending more time outside. Going for walk, or something." He shrugged.

Petunia pursed her lips slightly. "Couldn't you still go for a walk? It's not too late to make those plans."

"It's no fun alone." He groaned, hanging his down dramatically.

It was quiet for a moment. You could hear that slight breeze caress the leaves on the nearby trees as it blew through. And then, Petunia's light and bright voice "I could go with you."

* * *

**Bob/Madame Blue, Two Miserable People Meeting at a Wedding AU**

The marriage of Archibald and Lovey Asparagus was a momentous occasion. But the now married pair had long ago snuck out. It was nearing 2 in the morning, and Bob was sober driving. His sober drive-ees were still having a good time, though. Jimmy and Jerry still snacking away and boogeying down when a song they liked came on, and Larry was cut off from the chocolate martinis already, but so was the girl next to him. Although he couldn't be sure if the cries of "We should totally get married!" were exactly the safest thing to let slide.

So he just sat there. Peoplewatching, more than anything.

And then –PLOP- someone sat down next to him, mumbling about how good for nothing waiters didn't know the difference between margaritas and daiquiris. "Can I help you?" Bob found himself asking.

"I don't know, can you?" she cried bitterly. Shaking her head, she muttered "No, no you cannot. Weddings are horrible and zere is nozing you can do to fix zat."

"Ah, don't remind me." He sneered, rolling his eyes a little.

Taking a drink of the drink he had just been complaining about, she continued on "Zere is just too much pressure for everyone to be happy. And it's even worse when your single. You're aspected to be happy and yet everyone's asking 'oh, when are you going to settle down?' as if I have an answer!"

"And then there's the whole table thing. How am I supposed to enjoy myself if I've never met the people I have to share a table with for four hours?" Bob added

Rolling her eyes, Madame Blue nodded before interjecting "And zen zere's the food!"

~ .*. ~ .*.~ .*.~ .*.~

The next day, Larry woke up with a splitting headache and a fuzzy image of a girl he knew he'd never get out of his mind. He must have been sleeping later than he thought, because when he managed to drag himself out of bed, Bob was just heading back into the apartment. Which meant he had had to go out at one point. "Where have you been?" the cucumber asked gruffly.

"Out." Bob replied vaguely.

Wiping his eyes and heading for the kitchen cupboard, Larry replied "With who? Everyone we know was at the wedding…and their head probably hurts as bad as mine does…"

Smiling smugly, the tomato replied "I may have met someone…"

"Like, a lady someone?" Larry tried to tease despite the utter pain he was experiencing.

Bob smirked a bit "Uh huh."

"Well when do I get to meet her?"

Bob grinned. Here came the kick. "You already have! Last night! At the bar! With your fiancé."

* * *

**Lunt/Ellen, Partners in Crime AU**

_Dying ain't so bad. Not if you both go together. Only when one's left behind does it get sad. _

This was it, the last stand. They had been caught redhanded, and they were surrounded. The looks they exchanged in those moments said it all. They both knew, there was no getting out of this one. No escape from the web they had created. It had all started off so innocently, hadn't it? Then they became the most wanted criminals in Bumblyburg. Well, pretty soon #3 Most Wanted was going to get a huge promotion.

Ellen looked at him again, only to realize he hadn't looked away from her. "You know I loved you, right?" he asked, grinning a little sheepishly.

She couldn't help but to roll her eyes a little. "Really? After all this time I hadn't figured it out." One of the officers was going to pull a trigger soon, they could feel it. "And I loved you, too."

One of them was readying now, she could tell by looking. She had gotten good at that. It helped them out of a lot of scrapes.

Lunt had noticed it too, apparently. "One more kiss for old time's sake?"

_ But a short and loving life – that ain't so bad._

* * *

**Larry/Petunia, Celebrity/Fan AU**

The interning and part time position as a coffee runner and years of hard work had finally paid off. Petunia Rhubarb had her first live story for VeTalk, one of the biggest names in prime time entertainment talk shows.

She had thought, since it was her first assignment as an on-air personality, they'd give her some local inidie celebrity who's trying to get word out about their latest indie project.

That's not what she got.

Oh no. Her first time on air, and she was interviewing the biggest name in pop music at the moment, Boyz in the Sink.

"Wow." She gasped, sitting in front of the four, as the camera crew adjusted things for the interview. "I can't believe I'm really here! Talking to you guys! You're really right in front of me!"

"Heh heh, yeah we are…" Jimmy laughed a bit uncomfortably.

Lunt nudged him in the side with his elbow "Hey! Be nice to the interview lady or she'll make us look bad!"

"I'm Petunia, by the way." She quickly interjected "And I would never! I mean, I don't think I could ever. You guys are just so amazing…"

"Aw thanks!" Junior chirped "I like this Petunia lady, she's a lot nicer than the other interview ladies…"

"And Larry hasn't even hit on her yet, which is a welcome change." Lunt taunted.

Petunia's attention immediately turned towards the aforementioned member. She wasn't entirely sure how to feel about that. Should she be offended that he hadn't hit on her? Secretly, she _was _a little offended, only because she thought (though her friends would argue otherwise) he was the "cute" one.

Larry just smiled bashfully and shrugged.

"Miss Rhubarb?" one of the cameramen called. "You're live in 30."

"Oh! Great, thanks." She smiled graciously.

The interview went off without a hitch. Petunia's first on air appearance was a successful one. As they were wrapping up, she slipped out of her professional mindset and began fawning over the guys a bit more. "Wow, I mean, you guys were just great! You're so nice in real life! And funny! And interesting!"

"We are pretty great, aren't we?" Jimmy agreed, smiling smugly.

Junior then spoke up. "It was great meetin' ya!"

"Oh!" she gasped a little bit, before giggling and looking to the ground "Well thanks. It was just so amazing meeting you guys, too! I hope you guys enjoy your night here!" she told them. Before turning to grab her things and make her way out, as the Boyz' manager walked in to escort them out.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her elbow. Spinning around, she was surprisingly met with the dazzling eyes and smile of the "cute one".

"Hey." He grinned softly. "I just wanted to say…about earlier…I um….the reason I didn't hit on you is cause I think you're really pretty. I kinda got nervous and panicked." He laughed awkwardly. "But I kinda saw your face…I mean…I didn't want you to get upset…"

Petunia wasn't aware that he was rambling, because she had stopped paying attention to anything other than the fact that a member of the world's most popular music group – the cute one, at that – thought _she _was pretty. In fact, she didn't believe it. "_You _think _I'm _pretty?"

"I think you're _really _pretty." He corrected. "And um, ya know, this isn't something I usually do…"

"What isn't?" she asked her eyebrows furrowed.

Larry's eyes darted around, just to make sure they were really alone. No paparazzi in sight. That was a good sign. "…I'm in town two more nights. Do you wanna, maybe, I dunno, do somethin'?" he asked, grinning sheepishly.

Petunia's eyes widened considerably "Oh! Well, y-yes! Of course! I-I mean, I'd love to…."

"Cool!" he beamed, before grabbing her hand and yanking it forward. He already had a pen readied in the other hand. There was no paparazzi around, but he till whispered "This is my number, okay? Keep it on the downlow. But call me and we'll figure something out."

And then, suddenly, he did something not even he himself was expecting to do. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. "I'll talk to you later then, right?"

Petunia's face was red and she was pretty sure she was floating on cloud nine right now. Never in a million years would _anyone _have guessed something like this would happen to her. "Mhmm. Yeah. F-for sure."

* * *

**Larry/Petunia, "You're not useless"**

"You're not useless." He squeaked. It just kinda hung in the air. He didn't know what else to say. What else would cheer her up. What else would fix this. He had no clue she even felt this way. "Please don't quit."

She shook her head "There's no point of me being here. I haven't had a part in ages. And when I do it's always just a love interest for you. Anyone could play those parts. I'm surplus."

He could feel his stomach twist into knots. This conversation was making him queasy. She couldn't quit. He wouldn't let her. "Stop that." He found himself saying. "You stop that right now. You're not surplus, you're not useless, everyone loves you!" he cried, trying to reason with her. "You're wonderful and beautiful and you're always in such a good mood and and and and you just can't quit okay?!"

For the first time in the conversation since she told him she was quitting, she looked at him. Glancing up, she found herself cracking a little smile. She couldn't really help it. He always made her smile. "I…" her voice was riddled with conflict. "…I don't know."

"Please." He felt his voice crack. She was really going to leave. There was a very solid possibility he was never going to see her again. The thought that it was possible – that these were his last moments with her – made him sick to his stomach. He now moved to sit down next to her. "Please don't leave. We need you. I…I really want you to stay."

Her voice was soft as she asked "You do?"

He nodded, smiling sadly "Yeah, I do. I….I really like you, Petunia. I don't want you to leave ever."

She nodded now, taking it all in. "Okay."

* * *

**League of Incredible Vegetables, "I'm not cut out for this"**

"I'm not cut out for this."

She had mumbled it so low only S-Cape had heard her. "What? That's crazy!"

"What's crazy?" Larryboy questioned.

"Vogue doesn't think she's cut out for this!" the caped member informed the others.

This garnered her more than a few confused looks. "What? Why?" came Riccochet's sad and confused voice.

"I was never _meant _to be a super hero. I was a reporter, and a darn good one, too!" she cried "But…I'm no good at this. I'm only slowing the rest of you down."

"Now hold on a second!" Thingamabob interrupted. "That's just not true. You're a vital member of the team! You _not _being here would slow us down! On the contrary, you speed us up! Or at the very least, we maintain the same speed."

"What he said." S-Cape nodded.

* * *

**Junior/Annie, "I'm sick of being useless"**

"I'm tired of being useless!"

"Huh?" Junior asked, tilting his head to the side "Why would ya think that?"

Annie huffed. "Nobody ever picks me for anything! I get picked last for teams in gym class, I never get the big parts in the shows, and no one ever wants to be my project partner!"

"I'm sure Laura would trade me for you any day." Junior laughed a little. The carrot may have been his best friend, but she always ended up mad at him when they did projects. "And 'sides, that doesn't make ya useless! You're just good a different things! Lots of different things! Like when we did Veggies in Space and you helped make Petunia's hair blue! Not even the grown ups thought of that!"

"I guess…I guess you're right." She smiled a little.

"Of course I am! I'm pretty smart, ya know." He teased, before offering, "Hey, you wanna come over to my house for a little bit? I just got a new dump truck for the sandbox!"

* * *

**Lunt and Junior, "Where are you?!"**

"Where are you?!" Came Lunt's frantic cries. This game of hide and seek had gotten completely out of hand. Junior's parents would _kill _him if he accidently lost their child. "Hey little buddy, this isn't funny anymore!" he cried as he lifted up all the furniture in a frazzled tizzy.

Suddenly, there was a flushing sound. Then the sink came on. A few seconds later, the sink went off, a door was shut, and you could hear the humming of I Can Be Your Friend. The young asparagus joined Mr. Lunt under the table he was currently looking under "Whatcha lookin for?"

"Ah! Junior! Where have you been?!"

"Bathroom." He replied with a shrug.

* * *

**Bob/Madame Blue, "Please put it down"**

"Please put it DOWN."

"Pourquoi? Does it bozer you zat I'm holding it? I am not Larry, I won't drop on accident! I just want to look at it…"

"Ennhh…." Bob could feel his face getting clenched. Other people touching important, breakable things gave him anxiety like you wouldn't believe. Deep down, he _knew _she'd be careful; he just had a hard time trusting anyone but himself.

Sighing dramatically, the blueberry rolled her eyes as she gave the precious item back to the tomato. "If you're going to have an aneurism about it…"

He smiled graciously, and turned to walk away, when somehow…it slipped.

_-CRASH-_

The award was broken into pieces all over the floor.

Immediately he turned around to glare at the blueberry. "Not one word."

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing.

Bob's eyes went from Madame Blue, to the broken award, back to the blueberry, back to the floor, until "I guess you're right…." He chuckled lightly "The irony is kinda funny…"

* * *

**Captain Cuke and Luntar, "You can trust me!"**

"You can trust me!" The captain beamed. His big, one tooth grin. Luntar could totally trust him. What could possibly go wrong?

Judging by the hesitation on the gourd's face, a whole heck of a lot. "Enh…" he was conflicted. He wanted to say yes. Of course he wanted to say yes. But at the same time…he was still uneasy about the whole idea. There was so much potential for so much to go wrong.

He needed a second opinion. Immediately, Luntar turned to his right hand, Luna. However, the blue woman only gave him a shrug. It had somehow slipped his mind that dealing with Captain Cuke in a positive matter was not her forte.

Finally, he looked to his nephew, Oliver. He was currently bouncing up and down like he had had too much candy. Wow. He was _really _excited about this. How could he say no? "Okay. Oliver, you can visit Space Fleet. But you _must_ stay under Captain Cuke's watchful eye and you _have _to be back at bedtime, understood?"

"Woohoo!" he cried, before he turned to the Captain and began babbling about all the cool things he was going to see.

As the pair wandered off, Luntar turned towards Luna. "I made the right decision, didn't I?"

She nodded, smiling graciously. "Yes sir, you did."

* * *

**Jimmy and Jerry, "It's all your fault"**

"It's all YOUR fault!" the orange brother cried dramatically.

Jerry shook his head. "Nu uh, it's your fault!"

"I think I would distinctly remember if it were _my _fault, Jerry!" Jimmy had had it up to here with his brother's wild accusations.

"Oh yeah? Well good! Cause it's your fault." Jerry nodded smugly.

And then suddenly "H-hey, guys?"

"Oh look!" Jimmy cried. "It's Bob! Someone I'm actually _speaking _to!"

"You mean instead of screaming in his face?" Jerry bit.

Bob shook his head "What's all this about, anyway?"

"The last slice of pizza is gone!" Jimmy cried. "And Jerry ate it!"

"Did not! You did!"

"Pizza?" Bob repeated in wonder "This is all over pizza?"

"Not just _any _pizza!" Jimmy clarified

Jerry nodded. "Yeah! It had cheese in the crust!"

* * *

**Ellen/Lunt, "Please come get me"**

"Please come get me."

He didn't need to be told twice.

Sure, they had gotten into a huge fight. She had some things she probably didn't mean. He _knew _he said some things he _definitely _didn't mean. He stayed inside for a weekend and muttered and complained about her. He had no clue what she had done, but he had figured it was similar.

But all of a sudden, this one text message changed everything. Suddenly the fight was forgotten. Like it had never happened in the first place. Because Ellen needed him. And dang it, he loved her. It didn't matter how often they got into fights. He'd always go get her.

* * *

**Larry/Petunia or Minnesota/Julia, "I can't breathe!"  
**

"I can't breathe!" the redhead managed to squeak out. Not that it was doing her any favors. Cuke's discovery that her sides were ticklish was all consuming at the moment, no matter how many times she cried for freedom.

"Had enough?" he smirked. She nodded furiously. Sighing, he held his hands up. No more tickling.

She smiled in relief.

But what a time for Marten to walk in. She was still catching her breath, and he was straddling her on the couch, still smirking with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Uh…am I interrupting something?"

She was about to laugh and explain the situation, but Cuke beat her to it. But apparently he had something else entirely in mind. "Yes." He said, raising his eyebrows and nodding a bit "Some privacy, please?"

Marten was taken aback. "Oh…okay…um….I'll just…be….not here…."

Julia furrowed her eyebrows. "Min, what was that about?" she asked, her signature snark ringing.

He smirked, still straddling her, now leaning down, planting his hands on either side of her head. So close that they could feel each other's breath on their face, he whispered "Don't make me a liar, Jules."

Her hands snaked around his neck, now playing with the tuffs of his hair; she murmured "Oh, I couldn't do that to you."

* * *

**Larry/Petunia or Captain Cuke/Luna, Midnight**

Moonlight danced off the floor, but more importantly, it was dancing off his eyes. That's what she blamed for her lapse in judgment. His charm she could handle - she'd built up a resistance – but the way the moonlight danced off his eyes was too much for her to take.

His touch was soft, and dancing with him made her feel light and giddy and, heaven forbid, like she was girl. It wasn't a feeling she felt often. They barely spoke, which was okay. The soft, steady sound of his breathing in her ear was enough.

And that was hours ago. Her dress had long since disappeared, but her figurative midnight had yet to strike. She chose to push it to the back of her mind, because sooner or later the clock would strike and her Cinderella moment would end. She chose to enjoy it while she could.

* * *

**Larry/Petunia or Minnesota/Julia, Cold Embrace**

There it was. Another artifact found, being shipped to the children's museum. So why wasn't she smiling? Upon closer inspection, Cuke was suddenly blindsided by the realization that her lips were turning blue. It wasn't that cold, was it?

"H-hey, Jules?" he tried "Ya look kinda cold, do you…"

She cut him off immediately. "Min, I'm fine. No need to worry."

He pouted slightly. "Well are ya at least wearing gloves?" She dug her hands deeper into her pockets and shook her head. He sighed. "Jules, I can't have ya dying of hypothermia out here."

"I'm fine." She lied again.

He was faced with another challenge now, probably bigger than the challenge of finding the artifact. Julia was probably losing all feeling in her arms and legs and yet she refused to admit anything was wrong. Sighing, he began to undo his jacket, fully intending on wrapping it around the freezing woman.

However, that's not what happened.

"No." she stated firmly.

Cuke rolled his eyes. "Fine! You won't let me take it off, at least come share."

Julia blinked a few times in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me!" he argued. "Climb in." he instructed.

She didn't object this time. She rested her cheek against his chest as he enclosed the jacket around her body. He suddenly realized just how freezing cold she was as he held onto her. "Julia…" he sighed "That was really stupid. You could've died. Just accept my help next time."

"Don't tell me what to do." She pouted.

* * *

**Larry/Petunia or Larryboy/Vogue, Only Human**

Reaching down, he stroked her cheek again. She had to pull out of this. She _had _to. There were so many things he had to tell her. The secret identity thing, that was a big one. That he was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with her, that ranked up there, too.

And then there was the little things. He loved the way her freckles bridged over her nose. He loved how she always knew what to do. He loved the little smile she saved for only him and when she thought no one was looking.

That she shouldn't have taken that shot for him. They weren't immortal, they didn't even have super powers, really. They were only human. And that really should've been him lying on the ground. And she took that for Larryboy. Heaven only knew what she would've gone through if she knew that Larryboy was also the man she was dating.

According to Thingamabob, she still had a pulse. He just prayed she kept it til the medics arrived. He planted a kiss on her forehead as he fought back the new onslaught of tears. She _had _to pull out of this.


	5. Kissed

**AN: The meme this was for read "****Send 'Kissed' ****and I'll generate a number from 1 to 45 to determine where your muse has kissed mine and how my muse reacts!"**

**Echo took full advantage of it, for which I am ever greatful for.**

* * *

**Louis and Marlee (Twas the Night Before Easter) – Nape of the Neck**

The pair had been sitting on the couch, both mindlessly absorbing the movie on the TV screen in front of them. Marlee was on his lap, which was where he found her most of the time after work these days. Ever since he moved out of his mom's place and in with her, she'd been quite the cuddler.

He wasn't entirely sure what possessed him to do it, but his lips found their way to the nape of neck. The slight gasping noise the redhead made was justification enough for him.

Her pausing the movie and completely pouncing on him a nice bonus.

* * *

**Minnesota and Julia – Wrist**

{{I'm cheating a little bit but it's Min and Jules sue me}}

Often times, they found themselves disguised as a couple. Usually because it was the easiest role to slink into that would cause people to honestly not care about their lives.

This mission, however, depended on the ruse. The artifact was at a big gala that Julia had pulled _many _strings to get into. Bringing a plus one was generally discouraged, unless you were married.

Luckily, she didn't need to pull many more strings to change the invitation to read "Mr. &amp; Mrs. Minnesota Cuke" so getting him in was a cake walk.

It was the following procession of "How did you two meet?" and "How long have you been together?" and "Any kids?" that made the cover up a little more tricky.

She had to give him props, though. Everytime he left the table he also left a little peck on her lips. Every once in a while he'd sneak his arm around her waist. He was committing to the part.

A good two and a half hours in they had met in a dark corner of the gala. Neither had had any luck locating the artifact they were looking for. "Why don't we call it a night?" she suggested. "We're not gonna find it, it's not that big of a loss, and we can just enjoy the party."

His eyes darted around the premises once more. He wasn't going to find it. If he was, he would've found it by now. Sighing and nodding, he agreed "Okay."

She nodded, and was about to head back to the table when he grabbed her waist from behind. She let out a small "Oh!" as he lifted her arm up, slowly kissing her fingertips, then her hand, then her wrist…he continued up her arm until he was nuzzling the crook of her neck. "Min," she hissed "I don't see anyone. You don't need to…"

"I wasn't doing it for the cover, Jules." he mumbled into her shoulder.

* * *

**Vogue and Larry the Millionaire – Paper cut**

"Really, I'm okay." she tried to reassure the millionaire for what felt like the thousandth time, but was probably closer to the seventh.

He shook his head. "You're here to protect me and therefore any injuries you sustain I'm liable for."

Vogue rolled her eyes. "It's a papercut."

"And I'm taking care of it!" he argued. "Do you prefer Mickey Mouse of SpongeBob bandaids?"

"This is ridiculous." she muttered under her breath.

He smiled knowingly. "I know. You totally want the Larryboy bandaids. I get it. He seems like a cool guy."

"Okay seriously it's a paper cut." she tried to reason.

He eyed her seriously. "And _seriously _I'm going to fix it, okay?"

He opened his little first aid kit and started wiping down her finger with a cotton ball drenched in rubbing alcohol. She stared blankly ahead. He opened the Larryboy bandaid and gently wrapped it around the miniscule wound, leaving a light kiss on her finger has he let go of her hand.

Immediately, both of their faces went red. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. He was just trying to read her face for _any _useable expression.

"There." he whispered. "All taken care of."

Her face still red, the heroine nodded mutely. She was _not _reporting this back to the League.

* * *

**Vogue and LarryBoy – Nose**

"It's not funny." she huffed, crossing her arms.

The guys continued to laugh. "Are you kidding?!" S-Cape cried. "It's hilarious!"

"Go back to the part where she slips on the ice!" Ricochet cried in fits of laughter.

Vogue groaned, burying her head in her hands as she slumped onto the table. The impossible had happened. All of her embarrassing moments as a reporter had been chopped and put on YouTube. And the guys found it.

"How could you not see the second bird coming?" Thingamabob laughed.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Glancing up, Plunger Boy himself was attempting to comfort her. "Hey." he whispered, "We're only laughing cause you're usually so put together, you know that, right?"

Biting her lip, she shook her head.

"Awww…" he giggled a bit, now moving to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "Don't be sad. We all have our off days. Yours were just put on the internet!" Leaning in gently, he left a small peck on the tip of her nose. "You're great, we just think it's funny that sometimes you're not as prepared as you usually are."

She smiled, though she wasn't sure if it was the small pep talk or the lingering tingly feeling on her nose. Piping up, she announced "Skip to 7 minutes in, that's when it starts to get good."'

* * *

**Earocorn and Bronwen (fan addition, Lord of the Beans) – Lips**

Gosh, she was annoying. She was either annoyingly brushing up against him and making him feel all warm and tingly or she was annoyingly chirping away in that annoyingly mellifluous voice or she was annoyingly not even _there _and still showing up in his thoughts with that annoyingly adorable smile. She was obnoxious.

And they were alone for the moment. And she was annoyingly freaking out about everything and ducking behind him. "Look, there's no need to scared, alright?"

She nodded, although she was still trembling.

He looked at her. Actually really looked at her. She was still scared. She was terrified. But yet she was nodding. Was it…was it _him _she was scared of?

The idea, for whatever reason, tied his stomach into knots. "Really." he told her, his voice softer now, kinder. "There's no reason to be afraid. If anything happens I'll protect you. Nothing's gonna hurt you, I promise." he found himself reaching out, tucking a loose strand of her annoyingly gorgeous hair behind her ear.

…when did he start standing so close to her that he could reach out and do that?

"You promise?" she asked, her voice quiet, soft, hopeful.

He nodded, hand still resting on her face, for some reason. "Yeah, I promise."

And the next thing he knew, he was kissing her.

He wasn't entirely sure _why _he was kissing her, since she was stupid and annoying and useless, but yet here he was.

And she was kissing him, too, he realized. She was kissing him back. Uh oh. This wasn't going to end well. But…darn it…she tasted good. Annoyingly good. He hated her. She was so annoying.

So annoying that when they broke apart and she started to talk again, he had no choice but to shut her up. He didn't have time to listen to her annoying questions when her annoying lips were practically begging to be shut up.


End file.
